I Won't Do It Again
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Seiner- The sequel to "Turn Me Around Again" in Seifers POV. Sort of. Rated M because...it's like the first one? xD


**So, before the story actually starts, I just want to thank everyone that took the time to read/review "Turn Me Around Again." A special thanks goes out to FlyinGShadoW1314 for giving me the idea!**

**A round of applause, for FlyinGShadoW1314, please!**

**:)**

**Please enjoy, review if you feel like it, blah blah, all that good stuff. x)**

**Warning: This is a Seiner love story; it can only lead to happiness.**

* * *

It's almost like watching your friend be attacked by some crazy drunk with a gun and getting a strange adrenaline rush that makes your brain shout, "Go, damn it!" It's almost like forgetting who you are just because of some foolish desires. But it's really just an accidental urge that took control.

He wasn't under any sort of influence. He wasn't planning on it even happening, actually. It just happened. It was an accidental urge he couldn't, and almost didn't want to, control.

It all started out normally. A regular day at the sandlot is all. Seifer and the gang were hanging out near the Struggle Tournament sign up board and Hayner and his lame ass friends made their way there out of boredom.

Picking on Hayner was one of the easiest things to do for entertainment in Twilight Town, and Seifer never let any opportunity he had go to waste. He would throw around some lame insults at first just to set Hayner off; he liked seeing him get so pissed about nothing. Then, the real insults would come in.

This time was different though. Hayner didn't get as fired up as he normally did, and Seifer didn't even have time to bust out the real insults. The sandy blond turned to his other three friends, said something Seifer couldn't hear, and turned to leave the sandlot. Naturally, this made Seifer angrier than he actually intended to be.

He sneered and folded his arms across his chest, and huffed out, "Fine, just go ahead and walk away, lamer."

What really set him off is the fact that Hayner actually kept walking. His anger got the best of him and he stomped toward the other, glaring at the back of his head the whole way across the lot. When he reached Hayner, he didn't even wait for him to turn around on his own. He grabbed the younger boys' shoulders and spun him around, pulling him close.

The kiss was initiated when Seifer pulled him a little _too_ close, and their lips smashed together with enough force to break their teeth. Hayner didn't pull away from him at all. It was almost like he wanted to be right there in the grip of Seifers' powerful arms.

It wouldn't do his reputation any good if he pulled away and made the younger the winner of the gay off they started. Not that it would do any more good to actually go all the way with this little asshole, either. Knowing well enough that everyone present was scared to death of him and wouldn't say a damn word if they liked to live, he found something inside of him that was willing to kiss Hayner with all he had.

Their lips began to move together, fitting like pieces to a puzzle, and their hips ground together roughly when Hayner wrapped his arms around the platinum blond. Seifer hadn't had sex in quite some time now, why not have some fun with this little brat? It's not like Hayner's going to top his ass.

Moans and grunts were let out and into the air when Seifers' hand flew to the small of Hayners' back and the kiss became hotter and more passionate. Before too long, Seifer had the younger in his arms and was making his way back to his apartment. Rai and Fuu wouldn't say a damn thing to anyone because they knew how scary Seifer could be. Roxas doesn't have it in him to go and tell everyone (even if he did, Olette would shut him up). Pence is nothing but a fatass homophobe. He wouldn't say anything because he wouldn't want to relive this moment.

Not that it actually mattered what the hell they did.

When the two tore apart to save their air deprived lungs, everyone else had disappeared into the many alleyways of Twilight Town. The elder lifted the sandy blond off of the ground and held him close so that he wouldn't fall, and proceeded to leave the sandlot and get to his apartment. Even if this is a once and a lifetime fling, no one would ever have Seifers' permission to see Hayner the way he would get too momentarily.

No one would ever even be able to talk about the sandy blond without the elders' insides heating up from anger and jealousy.

After a minute or two, Hayner wriggled around in Seifer's arms and gave a look of disapproval to no one in particular. "Where the hell are you taking me?" he asked. There's no way in hell this kid is serious. Isn't it quite obvious where they're going? "I asked where we were going, damn it," the sandy blond spat.

"Shut the fuck up," Seifer growled. His eyes closed for just a split second and cursed the pounding ache in his head. "I'm taking you back to my apartment, alright?"

Much to Seifers' relief, Hayner shut his mouth. Whether the younger was thinking over the situation, or he was just scared of Seifer (that's doubted by...a lot), he didn't say a single thing until they got to the thirteenth floor. Hayner did protest a bit when they were in the elevator on the way up, but he was just ignored.

Seifer turned and faced a door that read "813" and pushed it open with more force than necessary. Because of his show-off nature, it was only normal that he would try and impress the twerp; even if this was just a one time thing. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. When the younger seemed to ignore his strength, he scoffed and entered his apartment.

He didn't want anything to be said, to spare himself the greater headache, so he just threw Hayner on his old, beat up, mattress. He heard the younger hiss at the newfound pain in his back and he couldn't help but laugh. Hayner wasn't used to a mattress like this because of how rich his parents were. He didn't act rich, no, but he was.

The platinum blond removed his sleeveless trench coat and then his blue tanktop, and stood at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face. He could already tell that this was going to be some fun sex.

Hayner, sitting up in the bed slightly, stopped when he caught a glimpse of the elders' exposed chest. The way the light poured into the room made this whole thing seem rehearsed. It sort of was; Seifer's a natural born jerk. Therefore, the cocky attitude just sort of tags along. This cocky attitude has always made him show off his muscles and the six pack he'd acquired that made his chest and stomach utterly attractive. No one can resist this. Not even other men (prime example, Hayner) could resist him for long.

Mentally slapping himself back into reality, he crawled across the bed seductively and made sure to hover over the younger blond. All he wanted was for Hayner to do something he could hang over his head afterwards, just for the hell of being able to say, "I've seen you naked before, remember?"

That would make him smile.

Hayners' hands were cold, and seemed really small, too, as they glided over the platinum blonds' chest. He would take time to appreciate the love he found, but he wasn't one of those sappy ass pansies. He was hot as hell and needed to release his sexual tension; through Hayner.

No more games.

He smirked and held Hayners' hands high above his head, to prevent being hit, and captured the youngers' lips between his own. The friction between them was almost as hot as they were as their lips moved against the opposite forces. There really wasn't time for any of these damn games anymore.

Seifer removed Hayners' shirt and moved down so that he was practically eating away at his neck and chest, ignoring the small "bastard" that escaped the youngers' lips when they broke apart. Seifer left the youngers' neck alone after a minute or two and made his way down to the pants that seperated him from what he wanted, and tore them off.

When he saw Hayner look away with a slight blush on his cheeks, he couldn't help but laugh. This poor little brat was going to have to deal with him?

He won't be able to walk tomorrow.

Hayner turned and glared at his rival. "Shut the hell up, bastard!"

Hayners' eyes snapped closed almost immediately and he turned his face toward the apartment windows. He was going to get hit or something, he knew it. And Seifer saw it in his facial expression. The damn kid was expecting a fist to the face or something. Realizing that the younger probably thought his chuckle meant something else, he said, "I'm not laughing at your cock, you dumbass." There was a small pause before he added, "I'm laughing because you'll have to deal with me right up your ass. Literally."

Seifer suddenly bent down and took the head of Hayners' manhood into his mouth and sucked with enough force to hear the blond scream from underneath him. It was probably the most arousing thing to happen to him all day.

The platinum blond removed his mouth for a second and stuck his fingers in Hayners' face. "Suck 'em," he demanded, "now."

Hayner said something he couldn't hear, probably some sort of protest against this action, but he just ignored him and grabbed onto his lower region once more. When the blond gasped, he stuck his fingers inside his mouth and smiled as Hayner did what he was told.

When he felt his fingers were properly lubricated, he moved off of the younger and slid off his own pants, exposing his own manhood. "Lie on your stomach," he said loudly.

Hayner, panting heavily and covered in sweat, obeyed the other teen and fixed himself so that he was on his hands and knees. "Hurry the fuck up, Seifer!" he shouted. Seifer laughed at the desperate tone in his voice, and Hayner automatically tried to cover up his mistake with, "I want to go home and take a shower!"

"Well, then," Seifer smiled, positioning himself, "you'll just have to shower with me when I'm done fucking you. Got it?"

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as the two had their way between the sheets (plenty of back breaking, screaming, fussing, and extremely hot time) and, finally at about three in the afternoon, they decided to stop.

He wasn't sure why, but, he felt the urge to kiss Hayner one last time before he left; in a different way. A way that only the two of them could share together, without anyone else knowing. So, the platinum blond leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the youngers' lips. It wasn't a rough kiss, or a disgustingly slutty one, it was...just a kiss. A kiss that made all the sense in the world, but none of it at the same time.

He saw Hayner freak out inside his mind, too.

When he pulled away, he grabbed the remote sitting on his night stand and switched on the television. There wasn't anything on that he liked, but he had to appear the cooler of the two (not that it seemed really hard to him...) of them so the younger would want to come back. He wouldn't admit it, no, never, but he liked having Hayner around.

Hayner gathered his clothes, pulling on his black tanktop and jeans, and made his way to the front door with a small smile on his lips. "Let's...do this again sometime."

How the hell was he supposed to answer this? He couldn't say "definitely" because then...Hayner would get the wrong idea about him. His only choice was to say, "Don't count on it."

Neither of the blonds talked after that night at Seifers' apartment. Hell, they didn't even make direct eye contact. Seifer still glanced at the younger blond every now and then and, he knows it, Hayner looks at him from far away, too. How does he know? No, he doesn't catch him looking; he just knows that when he has sex, he usually completely ignores the person for a long, long, time after that.

If he can't resist turning around and stealing a glimpse of the sandy blond, then there's no way in _hell_ Hayner hasn't turned around to look at him, too.

Rai and Fuu had completely forgotten about the events that happened and, not even a week later, invited Seifer to a Struggle practice at the sandlot. Just as he'd expected, Hayner and his group of lamers were there practicing, too. He scoffed at their pathetic lives and ended up starting trouble with Hayner again.

He felt a little tug at his heart, though, when Hayner looked like his long time buddy, Doug (his dog), had been hit by a train or something.

Hayner and the others walked away, too upset to say anything back, and were probably headed for their dump of a hangout when Seifer shouted, "Fine, just go ahead and walk away, lamer!"

When Hayner stopped dead in his tracks, he almost felt his words back fire and smack him in the face. They were the same words that had left his mouth the other day. His head started to hurt again and he clenched his teeth in order to prevent shouting and going over to the blond again. He thought his head was going to explode from all these stupid thoughts. All these stupid thoughts about Hayner. He knew what he wanted, but he can't do it again.

_I won't do it again...Hayner._

All he wanted was to hold the younger the way he had before. To feel the cold of the youngers' hands on his neck. But there's no way you can just bounce back into a relationship after sex. Especially after what he'd said to him last time they were alone together. Don't count on it. That was a once in a lifetime deal; But it was more or less an accidental urge that took control.

* * *

**Oh, god.**

**Well, there's the...sequel? I didn't really know what to call it...xD**

**I hope you all liked it; even though I know it's just pretty much "Turn Me Around Again" rewritten. :) It was ok, though, right?**

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, and special thanks again to FlyinGShadoW1314 for the idea.**

**:)**

**-Kisan**


End file.
